emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7551 (11th July 2016)
Plot Cain worries it isn't the right time for him to leave to visit Debbie and the children in France, but Moira sends him on his way. When Eric questions why there is a pair of pants in a vacant room, Tracy is forced to admit she has been sleeping in the B&B after making herself homeless. At Home Farm, Lawrence is on edge as he waits for the post. Bernice announces Nicola will be discharged from hospital tomorrow. Lawrence grabs the mail and tells Bernice the package is a present for her. Jermaine gets off the phone from his solicitor as Angie has already started the divorce proceedings. Belle apologises to him for causing so much trouble but Jermaine insists her and their baby make things worth it. Lawrence looks over the leaflet for the erectile dysfunction drugs he has bought. Moira asks Holly how long after her overdose did she begin taking drugs again and questions how Holly managed to fake the drugs tests. She is disgusted when her daughter reveals she used Kyle's urine. Holly tries to justify her actions by stating she was desperate and didn't want to let her down, but Moira is furious with herself for convincing Cain to stop the drugs tests. Moira shouts at Holly that she makes her sick as questions how much lower she can go. Holly admits stealing Kyle's urine wasn't the worst thing she did, she arranged for her drug dealer to steal from the van so it was her fault Victoria was attacked. Moira can't believe it. Diane informs Tracy that she can stay at the B&B during the refurbishment and she assures Tracy she isn't a waster and needs to give David another chance. Tracy reveals she is planning on moving to Ibiza as she has a friend who can get her some work. Diane asks her to put off buying her plane ticket as she has a friend in Leeds who is looking for bar staff. Holly tells Moira she will admit everything to Adam and Victoria but Moira can see through Holly. Moira suggests Holly deserves to be going through withdrawals in prison. Moira feels guilty as she spots Adam and Victoria disagreeing about the Diddy Diner in the Main Street. Diane manages to get David to the Grange under false pretenses and locks him and Tracy in the office so they can sort everything out. Tracy reminds her that last time people were locked somewhere to sort out their differences it was the mirror maze, and that didn't end well. Tracy informs David he will lose another hottie, but David states that he never actually had her. Tracy hits back that all David ever goes on about is his cancer and it's boring. Jai talks to Moira in the café and explains he bumped into Holly at an NA meeting and admitting her drug use was a big step for Holly, as she could have carried on lying and pretending she is clean. Tracy calls round her friends to try to get someone to let her and David out, but they all refuse. Tracy yells out the window in the hope that someone will hear and rescue them. Belle takes a pregnancy test out of her bag in The Woolpack toilets. Adam asks Moira to convince Victoria to go to the police to confront what happened. Adam can't stand that Victoria is loosing it and her attacker is getting away with everything. David checks out Tracy's bum as she hangs out the window calling out for help. A curtain begins to rip and the pair end up on top of each other on the floor and begin kissing. Belle waits for the results of the pregnancy test but has to stuff it in her bag when Charity appears. Tracy and David get frisky as Eric, Diane and Finn listen in. Desperate Holly calls Simon for drugs but decides against it. Moira assures Holly she can get through this. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins Guest cast None. Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room and Cain and Moira's bedroom *Main Street *Home Farm - Dining room and office *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Office *Café Main Street - Interior Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,500,000 (9th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes